1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circular knitting machines, and more particularly to a selection device for selecting oscillating jacks of a circular knitting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed selection devices for oscillating jacks which involve the use of permanent magnets, of electro-magnets, and also of control projections on the needle cylinder to move the selectors. Such previously proposed devices are difficult to maintain and are relatively large and expensive to produce.